Rise of the Guardians: BloopersGag Reel
by DragonEmerald98
Summary: I had a sudden epiphany- why not have Rise of the Guardians have bloopers? Partially inspired by the Lion King Bloopers, the Toy Story 2 bloopers, and partially by my insane mind. These are kind of random and stupid, but I guess they'd be good for a laugh or two. If I think of any more, I'll add them later. Enjoy my insanity!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heavily inspired by my imagination, the Toy Story 2 Bloopers, and in a small part by the Lion King bloopers. If they don't put bloopers on the RotG DVD when it comes out, they'll have missed an excellent opportunity. Here's some random ideas I thought of- if I think of any more later, I'll add them. Enjoy!**_

*When the Guardians, minus Sandy, assemble all together in battle positions in Burgess (it was in a commercial)*

*Everyone assembles. When Bunnymund jumps over, though, mid-battle position, he lets out a cry of surprise as he slips on black ice. He slides off the camera, and a thunk is heard, along with a moan from Bunny*

Director: Cut! *obviously trying not to laugh. Talking to the Guardians* Guys, is he okay? *All the other Guardians are looking over to where he went- Jack with a big smile and laughing, North laughing and shaking his head, Sandy shaking with silent laughter, and Tooth looking torn between worry for her friend and joining in on the laughter, covering her mouth with a hand*

Jack: *between laughs* Don't worry, he's taken worse falls. *The camera pans over to Bunny, who has crashed into a tree. His back is on the trunk, and he is upside down with his feet kicking empty air pitifully. His face is full of annoyance, but he is smiling and chuckling as well*

Bunny: Real funny, Jack. Real funny.

Jack: *feigning innocence* I have no idea what you're talking about.

Director: From the top! *beep*

*When Pitch is about to break Jack's staff (this is taking the liberty of acting like the staff Pitch breaks is a stunt staff- a fake one made to break easily)*

Jack: *looking where Pitch just threw Baby Tooth* No! *turns back to Pitch*

Pitch: You want to be alone? Fine. Be alone. *holding Jack's staff with one hand on each end, he slams it downwards, raising his knee to meet it. But, instead of breaking, the staff stays in one piece. Pitch looks at it in confusion, before slamming it down on his knee again, then again, but nothing happens. Jack is chuckling as he walks up to Pitch, who by now is smiling and laughing a bit*

Pitch: *chuckling* It just doesn't want to break, does it?

Jack: Need some help there? *takes the staff from a smiling Pitch*

Director: Cut! *as the director talks, Jack is walking over to a nearby icy wall, Pitch following*

Jack: *swings the staff really hard against the wall, but nothing happens still. By now, even the director and the people off the screen are laughing really hard. Jack laughs as he looks at the staff, Pitch right beside him. Jack gives the staff back as he laughs, and Pitch twists the staff over in his hands, studying it as he chuckles. He looks up directly at the camera, a fake annoyed expression on his face as he waves the staff at the camera like he's disciplining it*

Pitch: You find this hilarious, don't you? *beep*

*When Jack is taking Sophie back*

Jack: *is flying towards the Bennett's house. Suddenly, Sophie grabs onto his head instead of his neck, momentarily forgetting what she's supposed to be doing and giggling as she climbs over his head. Jack starts to fly a little erratically as she covers his eyes* Soph, hey, I can't see! *Jack flies towards the wrong window- Jamie's bedroom window- but this window is only half-open. Jack crashes through halfway, Sophie falling off his head and onto a pile of blankets on the floor, but Jack gets stuck in the window halfway through, his hips lodged firmly between the window pane and the wall surrounding the window. His legs are dangling out the window, and his upper body is flailing a bit as he tries to pull himself all the way through, but to no avail. The camera outside closes up on this, showing Jack's legs kicking as he tries to get loose, and then it switches to a camera inside. Sophie had started giggling the moment she fell off Jack's head, and now Jamie, who had been reading beforehand, was laughing hard at Jack's position stuck in his window*

Director: Cut! Someone get him unstuck!

Jamie: *laughing hard, but obviously trying not to as he covers his mouth with one hand. between laughs* J-Jack, a-are you oka-haha-y? *Jack is frowning at being stuck, but can't help laughing along with everyone else*

Jack: Yes, Jamie, I'm completely fine. Being stuck in a window is actually very comfortable. *his voice is sarcastic, but well-meaning, as he chuckles even more, already having given up at getting out*?

Sophie: *claps* Jack stuck! *giggles even more*

Jack: *gives a playful glare* You planned this, didn't you? *Sophie just giggles even more* *beep*

*When Sophie is at the Warren, but before she spends a bunch of time with Bunny*

Sophie: *screams at Tooth's handful of bloody teeth, before running away to a rock. Jack is sitting on the rock, and egglettes are hiding in a small crevice in it*

Jack: Blood and gums? You guys really don't know kids- *as he speaks/was speaking, Sophie got bored with the egglettes and had disappeared behind the rock. Suddenly, she jumps up from behind Jack, somehow making the jump all the way up (it was revealed later that a few eggs helped her get up), catching Jack by surprise*

Sophie: *giggles* Sneaky monster! *she yells out only some of the words she meant to say as she jumps at Jack (she meant to say "Sneak attack! Tickle monster!" or something along those lines). She lands right next to him*

Jack: *turns to Sophie* What-? *he doesn't get a chance to finish as Sophie suddenly jumps at him, standing on his lap as she reaches for his torso*

Sophie: *giggles a little more, but with an expression showing an attempt to be serious, possibly trying to be scary* Attack! *with that, she digs her fingers into Jack's stomach, rapidly moving her fingers across his thin abdomen*

Jack: *a smile overtakes Jack's face, but he's obviously trying to hide it* S-Sophie, wh-what're you d-d- *at that moment, his resolve breaks, and he cracks into uncontrollable laughter as Sophie continues to tickle him* OOOO-HAHAHAHAHA-IIIIIIIINNNNGG-HAHAHAAHAA!

Director: Cut!

Jack: *continues to laugh uncontrollably, and Sophie moves on to his sides, tickling him as if she is a soldier on a mission, but still laughing a bit*

Sophie: Yay! Happy, happy! *the other Guardians are laughing, too, as the camera adjusts to show all six of them*

Bunny: Who knew the great Jack Frost would be /ticklish/?

Jack: *trying to glare at Bunny, but Sophie's tickling makes that near-impossible as he laughs even harder* D-D-HAHAHAHAHA-DON'T GET-HAHA- ANY IDEAS- HAHA- COOHAHAHAOOTOONTAAAAAILLL! *beep*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! Oh my ICICLES, you don't know how fuzzy and happy you all made me feel! So much love! I didn't expect it to get THIS much attention! NOW! Lemme respond to some reviews- I've never done this before, so cut me some slack! PS- I'm not responding individually to people who just asked me to write more- sorry, I'm limited on time with the internet! So I'll just promise- there WILL be more coming! Until I run out of ideas, I'll keep posting!**_

_**Katsumi the miko: Yeah, I had the same thoughts. I was talking with my own little sister ('cept she's nine, not three or however old Sophie is) when I got the idea to write bloopers. Don't worry, I'll keep'em coming!**_

**_Nightfury18: No problem! I'm just surprised anyone liked the ones I wrote! And you'll see in this 'reel' that I took your suggestions into consideration!_**

**_Starcatchers42: Yes. Yes I am._**

**_Guest: Hehe! I imagined that in my head as I read the review and I burst out into laughter myself! Luckily, I was alone!_**

**_KikakatTIOI: Wow, it took me a bit to realize that you were the author of "Before Jack Frost"! Seriously, my dear readers, you gotta check out Kika's story! It's great! Yeah, I'll keep writing more!_**

**_Jane St. Valentine: I was pretty sure I couldn't be the ONLY one to think it was a good idea! And I was RIGHT! Ode to North, dude (or dudette?); I'll keep it going as long as my brain is still (somewhat) functioning!_**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this next reel of bloopers!_**

*When Tooth is telling Jack about the teeth (one of the first few scenes they did as "actors")*

Tooth: The teeth hold the most precious memories of childhood, Chris- gah! *laughs* I mean, Jack! *grabs Jack's shoulders- the winter spirit is laughing by now- and shakes him lightly* Jack, your name is JACK!

Director: Cut! *beep*

*When Jack is joining in on the snowball fight in the beginning of the movie, right after he hits Jamie with the snowball*

Jack: *flies over* It wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo- *stops, looking around with a confused expression on his face. There's no one there*

Director: Cut! Where are the kids? *Jack is looking around*

Jack: I could've sworn they were here just a second ago... *suddenly, a yell sounded from off the screen*

?: ATTACK! *a humongous deluge (BOOM! REAL LIFE VOCABULARY WORD! GIMME A SNOW DAY!) of snowballs suddenly flies at Jack from the left side of the screen, and all the kids- Jamie, Monty, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, and even little Sophie- ran onto the screen, Jamie leading them, giving what could only be battle cries as they chucked more snowballs. Overwhelmed and caught by surprise (not to mention laughing hard), Jack gave a weak attempt at protecting himself as they all came upon him. Sophie jumped at his arm, latching onto the one not holding his staff. The twins leapt at Jack and each latched onto him as well, setting the winter spirit off balance, but even he couldn't stay standing anymore once Jamie tackled full-force into his stomach, knocking him to the ground with all the kids on top of him, each one latched onto different parts of his body as they laughed and giggled.*

Director: Haha! Jack, I think you've been taken down! *both the director and the others behind the camera are laughing*

Jamie: *sits up on top of Jack, throwing his arms in the air, fists clenched, a huge smile on his face* Victory! *all the kids cheer* *beep*

*When North and all the other Guardians, plus Jack, are headed to the sleigh for the first time*

Jack: *dodging past yetis* North, I told you, I'm not going with you! *suddenly, North scuffles back quickly. Bunny jumps back, and Tooth flies up in a frenzy*

North: Look out! *Jack ducks back against the wall, the three Guardians beside him, and most all the yetis and elves fled the room, except for one loyal tan-brown yeti, who ended up against the wall with the other three. Tooth gets a worried look on her face*

Tooth: Wait, where's Sandy? *all five creatures and spirits alike backed against the wall look at the scene before them in mixed confusion, shock, and slight amusement. All the reindeer are loose, and they are bucking and running around wildly in the large area. In the center of it all, however, Sandy is riding on top of one of the reindeer like it was a bucking bronco. He had skillfully crafted sand into something akin to reins that only wrapped around the creature's mouth that he used to hold on to the wild reindeer with one hand. A sand-made cowboy hat occupied the other as the reindeer- Vixen, according to North- reared back, Sandy waving the cowboy hat in the air with a look of immense joy on his face as the reindeer continued to buck. Everyone burst out in laughter, as Sandy waved his hat in the air, extremely likely to be silently yelling "Yee-haw!"*

Jack: *fist pumps* Ride'em, Cowboy!

Director: Cut! *beep*

*When North is asking Jack about his center*

North: *is backing Jack against the door* Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?

Jack: My center?

North: If Man in Moon chose you, then- what? *Jack is struggling to hold in his laughter, but it's getting louder by the second, before he suddenly bursts out laughing, turning away from the camera* What?

Director: Cut!

North: *looked utterly confused for a moment, before shaking his head as Jack burst out in laughter. It takes all of two seconds for North to laugh too* Jack!

Jack: Sorry, sorry! *looks back at the camera, still laughing* Let me try again! *beep*

*When the Guardians and Jack are all in Jamie's room*

Jack: *points at Abby, Jamie's greyhound* That's- that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds /do/ to rabbits?

Bunny: *straightens up to look Abby in the eye* Prob'ly hasn't met a rabbit like me. Six foot eight, *Sandy creates a ball of dreamsand* -master of tai chi- *Jack sets off Jamie's alarm clock with a tap of his staff, and Abby snarls. Bunny's expression becomes terrified* Crikey! *as Abby begins chasing Bunny around the room, Sandy aims his ball of dreamsand. Suddenly, however, as Bunny runs in front of the camera, Abby rams into Sandy, sending the ball of dreamsand flying right at the camera. It flies and explodes behind the camera, and several _thuds_ are heard. Everyone on camera- even Abby pauses- is looking at something behind the camera with blank looks of shock*

Jack: *is the first to register what just happened, and both his expression and voice are filled with amusement as he glances at Sandy* Nice shot, Sandy! *Sandy looks guilty for a moment, before chuckling silently and giving a bow*

Tooth: *looks worried* Oh no! *flies behind the camera* Are you okay? Hello?

Bunny: *nudges North- both have looks of amusement on their faces* I guess that's lunch.

Jamie: *chuckling loudly, almost laughing, but not quite* Who's gonna say 'cut'?

Jack: *Jack had disappeared behind the camera earlier, and now returns, holding one of those black and white rectangle clap things. He turns around when he is fully on the camera, a wide grin on his face* Cut! *snaps the box thing, but suddenly recoils his hand* Ow! *shakes one hand- he pinched a finger in it*

Tooth: *voice sounds from behind the camera, very close* Now how do I work this? *various clicking and beeping follows, before the camera finally goes black* *beep*

*When Sandy is about to whip Pitch to the ground (don't yell at me, I don't remember Pitch's lines here very well)*

Pitch: *practically dancing backwards away from Sandy* Er- Sandy! How have you been doing? *Sandy's arms are crossed. He suddenly creates a sand whip, and whips it backwards, intent on wrapping it around Pitch's wrist. Suddenly, Sandy's whip comes forward, holding a _brick_, which slams aginst Pitch' head with a _thwack_, and the Boogeyman crumples to the ground. Sandy looks shocked, and Jack is covering his mouth, holding back laughter, the sand whip already dissipated*

Director: Cut! *beep*

*When North has just called Jack into his office*

North: *holds up fruitcake* Fruitcake? *suddenly, squeaking sounds from off-screen. A group of elves appear, the lead elf holding up a candy cane like a sword. The lead elf squeaks loudly as they all charge forward, grabbing the fruitcake and squeaking victoriously as they disappear off the screen. Everyone- North, Jack, and everyone behind the camera- is too shocked to speak, until Jack cracks a grin and laughs from off the camera*

Jack: Do you _feed_ them?

Director: Cut! *beep*


	3. UpdateVoting!

**Hi, guys! Man, you guys... YOU GUYS! I have never felt so fluffy and happy- and, and- FIZZERDIZZERTASTIC as I do when I read your reviews! I have such a low self-confidence in my writing, but you guys make it so much easier to post my stories and feel good about them!**

**I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter- but I have more bloopers written up already! I just have to wait until I have access to an actual PC to post it correctly. I'm posting this from a phone right now, so... I just wanted to tell you that this isn't over yet!**

**Finally, I want to tell you of my plans. I've been thinking of making bloopers for other movies, after how popular this one seems to have gotten. And, I decided to put it up to you guys which one will be next! The movie with the most votes, I'll write bloopers! And don't worry if the one you want doesn't win- I'll have another review-poll soon after that one.**

**It could be-**

**How to Train Your Dragon**

**Megamind**

**The Smurfs (their bloopers stunk- there was only TWO!)**

**Or anything else remotely similar that tickles your peach! And don't worry, the next real chapter for this will be posted soon!**


End file.
